


In The Dead Of Night

by hahyou_thought



Series: My favorite eggs and pineapples [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahyou_thought/pseuds/hahyou_thought
Summary: Now he can hear her heartbeat in the dead of night, he supposes she can hear his too. Beating fast.After s2 ep7
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Series: My favorite eggs and pineapples [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	In The Dead Of Night

As Kimiko layed there awake, she couldn't help but worry. Ever since that Mallory woman told Frenchie to protect her, he hasn't slept a night. 

Every night she'd go to bed alone and hear him lightly open the door every few minutes then slowly close it, to not wake her up. In the mornings she'd wake up to a plate full of delicious food freshly made for her. 

She wouldn't admit it but she fairly liked being taken care of, even so, she was worried. 

The man had been living purely off of caffeine and other shit that kept him up. So she decided to take action.

Frenchie was sitting at a table, scrolling through his phone. Kimiko slowly approached him and tapped his shoulder. There was a slight flinch from the man but she acted like she hasn't noticed. He looked at her sofly and took a peek at the time.

"You should go to sleep..." he said with a tired smile. Even though he was making an effort, she could see how exhausted he was. 'He needs sleep' she thought.

Being as stubborn as she is she kept still there beside him, face full of concern.

He looked up at her breathtaking eyes and responded with a "I'll be alright Kimiko...".

Her heart ached ever since he'd stopped using his nickname for her. She used to feel such softness from him but now it's been replaced with caution. She wishes it wouldn't have.

The Female reaches her hand out to hold his as if to say 'I'm not sleeping till you are'. She hasn't been in contact with him for a while and she had forgotten how touch-starved she was. The small hold sending waves of euphoria through her veins.

He took a pause between speaking, also seeming to starve the touch of her skin on his.

"I have to stay up- to protect you. Like Mallory said, i can't- i can't bail on the job again.." he almost sounded sad now, which made her even more convinced he needed rest.

Kimiko tugged his arm until he stood up and even then she kept pulling him towards her room.

"Kimiko-.." he said softly. He wasn't sure what to do, if he should or shouldn't follow her. But getting closer to the door and looking down at her firm grim, this felt wrongly right.

So he followed her. He let her guide him into the room in front of them.

As they got into the room Frenchie saw her point to the bed. 'Go to sleep'. He didn't want to argue with her but he also didn't want to sleep in the clothes he has been in for about three days now.

"I just need to change. I'll go into the bathroom so you can change too, so you won't have to sleep in uncomfortable clothes."

He shuffles a bit to see if she had any clothes in her room that she could sleep in.

"When i come back I'll ask if you are done and if you are, you knock two times, if not once, okay?"

He said as he finished looking through the room.

"Merde. You don't seem to have any comfortable clothes to sleep in.. Would you like me to go out and get you some?"

The woman in front of him just stared as he spoke. 'He was willing to go out right now... For me..'. She quickly took is hand with one hand and pointed to his shirt with her other. 'Why not let me borrow some of yours?' he read, or he guessed really.

"My? You'd like to borrow some of mine?"

She nooded happily, feeling like a little girl.

He smiled brightly and ran off to get something comfortable for her. Soon he returned with a big dark grey tee, some black leggings and shorts.

"I didn't know if you'd want leggings or shorts so i brought you both so you could choose." he said and looked at her for confirmation. She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be back soon." and he takes of.

Kimiko is now alone in the room, left to change by herself. Even though it's for a short moment she can't help but feel the loneliness of the room now. It's like as soon as he's out of her presence the air gets thick and it's harder to breathe. She's choking, but on what?

Soon there is a light knock on the door and a soft "Kimiko? May I come in?".

She gets pulled out of her trans and notices she's already changed and that she can finally breathe again.

After talking a slight moment for air she quickly goes to the door and knocks twice.

"Okay, I'm coming in." he says, slowly and cautiously opening the door. When he steps in he sees Kimiko wearing the big grey tee and the shorts he gave her. He can't help but feel a light flutter in his chest for her being enough comfortable around him to wear that.

He smiles and says "I'll sleep here on the floor, yes? So you can be on the bed."

She looks at him as she sits down on the bed, that same determined look on her face from earlier. After sitting there for a moment she lightly takes his hand and pulls him beside her. He takes in a shaky inhale and looks at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nods and lays down, back turned towards him. He doesn't fight her and does the same.

Now laying back to back he finally realizes how tired he is and that just maybe, he does need actual sleep.

After a moment of silence he hears her shuffle a bit and feels the warm of her back near him. Frenchie decides to be bold but also hopes that this is the right thing to do when he moves his back to touch hers.

Now he can hear her heartbeat in the dead of night, he supposes she can hear his too. Beating fast.

They can't see each others faces but they were both smiling. Both content where they were. Even though the outside world was anything but pretty, they wanted to stay in their little paradise for a little bit longer.

Just for this night. They fully let their sleep over take them, into the world of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you came so far thank you so much for reading this! If there's any mistakes I do apologize I wrote this based off of a dream i had so it might be a bit sloppy.
> 
> Anyway stay safe❤️


End file.
